Digimon Chronicles: Highschool Years Tamer's Style
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: Two years later, the Tamers are in high school. They have new things to deal with: high school problems and Digimon. Let's see how they handle themselves! In their high school years...


Sora: After the departure of the Digimon, life went back to normal. Everything went back to the way it was before. Then one day Takato had went by the old hideout and to his surprise he had found a portal to the Digital World. Henry, who had been close by, saw a Digi-nome fly away from the hideout's direction and suddenly disappear. Henry immediately ran towards the hideout. There he found Takato, who was on the ground rubbing his back. Henry saw the portal and asked what was going on; Takato said it's sealed we can't go to the Digital World and I don't think anything can get out either. Henry said that he had just seen a Digi-nome and that it disappeared so it must have went back to the Digital World. Takato said, well then it must be the Juggernaut program, it must have sealed the portal and destroyed the Digi-nome. Henry was angry, it wasn't right, he thought. The Juggernaut program would cause them never to see the Digimon again, but Henry, he had a plan. "Let's not tell anybody about the portal yet. We don't want to get anybody's hopes up, if we can't even do anything with this portal." Takato nodded in agreement. Henry said, "I'll try to find us away to get them here or get us there. Whichever comes first! My Dad owes me one and I know he'll help. Two years later, here came today.  
  
Rika  
  
"Ya know Ryo, I'm a Sophomore and you're a Junior. Why don't you hit on them? Ya know, the Junior Girls...!" I said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Because I want you not them..." Ryo said in a soft, quiet, voice.  
  
"Give me a break!" I exclaimed. I pushed him out of my way and started walking down the school hall. I giggled slightly, but I knew what I was doing was for the best. After all, I couldn't let him have his way.  
  
By the way, If you remember me, I'm Rika Nonaka. I'm 15 years old now. And I've "Blossomed like a flower" as my mom says. I'm still me though, tough like a bee. And my counterpart Jeri, the butterfly, is always close by. Jeri's one of my closest friends. I've really grown closer to her in the pass two years. She's glad we're friends too! Everyone's surprised how two people so different could become very good friends, but Lee always says "Opposites Attract" and I for one think it's true. Oh, and Lee is Henry. We call him that now for short. It's part of his new style. He looks like a nerd, but don't tell him that. HAHAH! You can if you want cuz it's hilarious how he looks. But I like it a little...Anyways, We all go to the same school now. Yeah, It's wild. We're all good friends too! We hangout sometimes and do lots of stuff together. Even Ryo, though he is a grade higher than us. Oh and Suzie well she's doing her own thing, being 7 and all. HAHAHA!  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Darn! First bell...I can't laugh at everybody as I talk about them anymore, O well catch ya later!"  
  
Ryo  
  
"Rika, Why you always gotta be like that?" I said to myself as I kicked a locker.  
  
Oh, hey! It's me Ryo Akiyama, an extraordinary 16 year old. Gifted in many ways, being a Junior being one of them. Ya well, I don't think that's a gift. What am I saying? Guess what Rika did? You know that girl turned me down again. She knows I like her. Maybe she likes me...I don't know. I wonder if she's playing hard to get again. I talked to Kazu about it. Scary, I know but I didn't want to talk to Henry-er I mean Lee-or Takato. Takato's busy with Jeri and Lee well I've been sensing something about him. It may just be me, but I think he likes Rika. Hmm....Well can't talk about it, now can I. Lee's pretty smart, maybe he's playing it cool or something. All I know is, he can't think Rika likes him. Come on! You know Rika and I are meant to be. Um.yeah...you know what I mean.  
  
*Ring*  
  
"First bell...I'll talk to you later if I find out any news. See ya...  
  
Henry (Lee)  
  
"Takato get off the phone...Say goodbye. You'll see her in about, what, 5 minutes." I shouted from outside Takato's Bread Bakery.  
  
Yeah, it's me Henry Wong. I'm 15 now, WOoHOo! And now everyone calls me Lee. Cuz of my new awesome look, I changed my name, not legally though. Anyway I'm waiting for Takato. He's on the phone with Jeri. I'll be waiting forever.  
  
"Ok. see ya in a bit. Bye!" I heard him say.  
  
He came down the stairs and glared at me.  
  
"Are you happy now?"  
  
"If I'm late again, because of you, I'm going to beat you down into a pulp. You see her everyday. IS there a reason you two have to talk for hours this early in the morning?" I asked him.  
  
We started walking towards our school. Shinka High, Shinka which stands for Evolution for Evolution High, see how we worked that in there. Digivolution..Evolution. Heh heh heh! Well anyways, that's what we got a school, oh and lots of money, but that's beside the point. It was a high school, but the name rocked, and there was a group picture of the whole Tamer gang and our Digimon in the front entrance. So I could live with it. When we first saw it up, remembering it all hurt, but it was still good to be reminded of the friends we had made. Terriermon....  
  
"Oh and teaching Rika martial arts, and dressing like a Punk Rock Kid. That's different." he said.  
  
"I don't get what you're saying." I replied, " She wanted to learn and I like the name Lee."  
  
"Ok, bad example. But you know what I mean?"  
  
"You still have no proof. SO I can still deny deny deny. I do not like Rika...at all. Well as a friend, ya, but nothing else. "  
  
"Huh?" He said day dreaming of Jeri now, probably.  
  
What am I saying? I have a huge crush on her! For some reason I just want her. She's...real. Tough and Wild...Being around her makes me wanna be wild. Not like that or anything! She's a WildChild and I am not like that. Pretty much like I was two years ago. But it's like she's changing me for the better, ya know? And the Ryo factor...I'm still pondering that. Takato and I are better friends than we were before. And he got a BRAIN! Not to be mean, but his IQ was pretty low. Rika would laugh at that! It's very true though. And as a secret, don't tell anyone, I've decided to give everyone a gift. Well, my dad and I have. We're gonna bring back everyone. He and I have devised a safe way to bring them back. Without the mess: D-Reaper. Maybe not for long time, but I hope we can do it. We are gonna do it tonight, all of us Tamers I mean. It's a very simple procedure since the portal appeared two years ago. The one that we can't go through or do anything with...  
  
Can't wait till later!  
  
"Lee...." Takato said.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You were dazing or something. We're here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At school.."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"I'm gonna go to class..." He said.  
  
"Ok see ya at lunch."  
  
I was playing dumb to throw him off. Don't need him to find out. He'll tell Jeri and then my secret would be out.  
  
*Ring*  
  
"That's the bell...Peace out! I'll talk to you later. Maybe good news...If you know what I mean."  
  
Takato  
  
Um Hey! It's me...Takato Matsuki. I'm 15 years old now. And Guess what? I have P.E first hour. Today, we're doing nothing...it's boring. So since I'm not doing anything, but walking down the hall, I thought we should talk. Well, first I have to say I've really matured over the past two years. Rika, Henry, er I mean Lee, and Ryo showed me that I acted childish sometimes. So I straightened up my act. Now I have a cool, mysterious air about me. I've changed like Henry has, if you wanna put it that way. I mean Lee, like LEE has. But I've grown in personality too! Nobody else needed to more than I did, well maybe cept Kenta. Anyways, Jeri and I are together. *Drool* We've been really close for a while now. We just don't know what to do with each other....  
  
But that's not the subject of which I am going to speak about right now. Lee likes Rika and Ryo likes Rika. Yeah, I finally said it right! Pardon that.... Jeri and I have been betting on who's gonna get her? I say Ryo and she says Lee. She says he's sweet, innocent, and kind. I say that Ryo and Rika have chemistry. Well we've got "us time" staking on it. She says if she wins we have to go see this French film. _ No! If I win though we do something "fun". UH...don't mention I said that. Well, I also have something else to say. Something's going on with my D-Power. I usually have it by my bed on my stand and one night I thought I saw it glowing and jumping around. I was dazing though so I shrugged it off. I haven't said anything to the others about it just incase it was a dream. I don't want them to worry about the Digimon nor do I want to bring up memories of the past. I feel something's gonna happen but maybe it's just me. Anyways, wish me luck I need to win this bet." I'll talk to you later cuz....  
  
*Ring*  
  
There's the bell..."  
  
Jeri  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry I was late...."  
  
"Now young lady-"  
  
"I'm gonna be late for my class, bye!"  
  
Phew! That was close. Wouldn't ya say? Hey, I'm here. It's me, Jeri! Jeri Kato! Heheh! Do I sound different? Yep, I probably do. That's because Rika helped me to get some confidence. I needed help and with everybody's help....  
  
I won my battle. I'm my own person now. I don't need to depend on anybody. But don't tell Takato, he thinks I need protection and he can think whatever he wants. I got to school today late as usual but you have to know the reason for it this time. My D-Power...it turned from golden yellow to.... lavender! I couldn't believe it! It made me sad though... I thought of Leomon. But then I thought, there must be a reason for this. I'm gonna talk to Lee at lunch about it and maybe after school we can go talk to his dad. I fear for the Digimon. They could be in trouble. Even Calumon.he can't even fight. I hope they're taking care of each other, wherever they are. I wanna talk to you more but I'm REALLY late! If you can wait til later....  
  
*Ring*  
  
"AH!!! The second bell! Gotta go I'll talk to you later...hopefully. Please no detention, please no detention...."  
  
Kazu  
  
"X to the second power minus a hundred equals...."  
  
So boring...So boring...Where's the excitement!?  
  
Oh, hey! Wasup!! It's me Kazu Shioda. It's so boring and I'm not just talking about my Algebra class. Yeah, all of us are friends and everything's cool...but we only do normal stuff now. I would love to have an adventure like the old days. But that might never happen again....  
  
Well, I'm still hoping! I'm gonna change the subject now and tell you...A MIRACLE HAS HAPPENED! Kenta, one of my best buds, has gotten studly-like! I mean you should see the girls, "Oh Kenta, you look like you need a backrub..." What the Heck is that! I'm smarter, better looking, and I'm Kazu. Ok, so he has long hair and looks like a Kouji look-a- like, from that crappy new season of Digimon, with glasses. The new season is actually pretty good, but that's besides the point. That is nothing! I am all Kazu. I haven't changed at all ya know what I mean! Ok, I'm done ranting.... But do you know that fool thinks I'm JEALOUS that the girls are throwing themselves at him. I'm 15 years old now I can handle a little competition. Anyway, Mr. Hotstuff is in front me. What is he doing? He's staring at the wall. See how stupid he is!? Oh well, I'm mad now....  
  
"We'll talk later...maybe. See ya!"  
  
Gets on my nerves....  
  
Kenta  
  
Hey guys I was just thinking....  
  
I can see the glare in Kazu's eyes. That's funny isn't?  
  
He's so jealous it's scary, I can tell. I have changed alot and I''ll tell you the reason why. I was tired of being...well me. I was so stupid as a kid. I know it's only been two years but I guess you can relate. I was 13 years old and an immature, scary-looking, whiny brat. I was a follower of Kazu so I knew I was going crazy. I'm Kenta Kitagawa I knew I could do better than that. So now, two years later and 15 years old, I feel...cool. Not that I care about popularity.  
  
I started to work out, and worked on my whining and immaturity. Now I hear stuff from everyone in our group: *Flashback*  
  
" Kenta, you were such a dork but now you've really improved" Rika said. "In both body and mind." Lee added.  
  
"You have a unique personality...like Kouji from Digimon Frontier." Jeri replied. We all stared at her. "Wha!? He does I'm not saying he's exactly like him or anything I'm just saying he has that look of "I am a mystery wrapped in a mystery." Know what I mean?" * Flashback Over*  
  
Pretty cool! I'm still the same person so I haven't changed much, except maybe now I don't talk as much. Kazu is still my bud and we still fight like we used too. Nobody knows this but I don't really like any of the girls that go to this school. They go ga-ga over me but I just feel for someone else.... Alice.  
  
*Ring*  
  
"That's the bell. We can talk later...bye"  
  
Suzie  
  
Hi!!! How are you? I'm fine! I'm Suzie Wong and I'm seven.seven, seven! Um...yeah! I miss Lopmon, but she's coming back. Yep! She told through my D- Power. I'm not gonna tell anybody because it's my secret. She said she's coming back tonight. It's gonna be so cool! Uh huh! YEAH! I'm in first grade too! I'm in school now and everybody here thinks I'm a hero! It's so cool! Well.... when I get home I'm gonna get my room ready for Lopmon. But it's strange she didn't sound like Lopmon. Oh Well, maby she was just sick. Anyways, She told me I better make room. I wonder what that means.... I gotta go now my teacher is calling me.  
  
"Well, bye-bye!!!"  
  
Mako  
  
Hey guys! You don't know me. I'm Mako Cosama. I'm a Tamer too! My sister's one to, but she's not her. She went out of town for the school year. She left me in charge of our D-Power. I'm old enough to handle it...I'm seven too, like Suzie! Suzie is one of my friends we talk and play together everyday. We're in the same class even. She told me a secret that her Digimon Lopmon is coming back so Impmon might come back too! She's cool and her brother is cool too! He's teaching me Martial Arts. I would talk to you more, but this is my training hour. And I have to train with out my teacher seeing, hehehe! I'm gonna be as strong as Lee and Impmon! I can't wait to fight to show them my skills.  
  
"Gotta go bye!"  
  
Alice  
  
Hello...You've finally come back. That's a good thing. I'm Alice McCoy. I'm also 15 years old. What you've seen in the past is nothing compared to now. Get ready! This is a new beginning....  
  
DIGIMON!  
  
Look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World...  
  
(You see a faded-looking picture of the 03 gang in Tamers. Everybody in the Digital World: Even Alice, Dobermon, Ai, and Mako. You see the Earth glowing in the background. The Four Sovereign, 2 on each side of it.)  
  
With faith in ourselves and trust in each other we live by the lessons we've learned...  
  
(You see only the Tamer's now, New and Improved. Going Left: Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Alice. Going Right: Lee, Rika, Ryo, Suzie, and Mako. Takato and Lee standing next to each other back to back. In background a silhouette of 2 men and 2 giant Digimon, in the Digital World with the Earth glowing in the background. Digital world looks devastating, though.)  
  
As we work towards one solution....  
  
Through a Shining Evolution!  
  
(You see the Matrix Crystal glowing white and rainbow light illuminating from it!)  
  
Digimon  
  
Forever united as one!  
  
(Middle: Takato, Silhouette of Something behind him. Arms crossed.  
  
Right: Rika, Silhouette of Something behind her. Short smile  
  
Left: Lee, Silhouette of something behind him. Right Arm extended in a punch Left arm pulled back)  
  
Digimon  
  
Together the battles are one!  
  
(Middle: Jeri, Silhouette of Something behind her. Arm extended upwards as she looks like she's about to jump up, one leg on the ground.  
  
Right: Kenta, Silhouette of something behind him. Looking mysterious.  
  
Left: Kazu, Silhouette of something behind him. Acting Goofy)  
  
Digimon  
  
Through us let your Spirit Evolve!  
  
(Middle Right: Mako Middle Left: Suzie, Silhouettes behind them. Standing back to back. Mako's arms are crossed. Suzie's arms are crossed and she's winking.  
  
By Suzie: Alice, Silhouette behind her. Holding her hands at her chest.  
  
By Mako: Ryo, Silhouette behind him. Hands in back pockets.)  
  
If we're all for one world there's a world for us all...  
  
If we're all for one world there's a world for us all!!!!  
  
(You see the Tamers, New and Improved. Going Left: Takato , Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Alice. Going Right: Lee, Rika, Ryo, Suzie, and Mako. Takato and Lee standing next to each other back to back. Everyone is holding out their own D-Powers. Takato and Lee are holding theirs straight out arms close to each other's. Something is on all their arms. Silhouettes are behind each one of them.)  
  
DIGIMON!  
  
DIGIMON: CHRONICLES  
  
Highschool Years...Tamer's Style!  
  
  
  
Shortsleeved: Means Elbow length  
  
Characters in 05  
  
Takato  
  
He's a little taller than he was in 03. His hair is now a little longer coming past his ears. He still has goggles but now they are red with blue tinted lens, and they look a little different. He still wears them (In memory of Guilmon). He wears a long sleeved white shirt with the symbol of the blue card on it in dark blue. Over that he wears a short sleeved collared red shirt, he leaves it hanging open (No buttons). He wears brown/light brown cargo pants that are a little baggy. His shoes are like the old ones he used to wear, but they're a little different. His pants cover up the tongue of the shoe and his shoes are red and black, most of it red though.  
  
Rika  
  
She's a little taller, but still short. Her hair is longer now but in a ponytail (That hangs downward). Small bangs coming a little bit over her forehead. A braid of hair coming around her forehead and coming together hanging down the middle of the back of her hair. Two small braided bangs hanging down on the right side by her ear, one a little longer than the other. A Dark Blue bandana with little purple colored designs on it surrounds her head. She wears a shortsleeved Dark Blue shirt with Wild Child on the front in yellow. She also wears Dark purple wristbands, a little larger than normal, with a ying yang on both of them. She wears them on her wrists (In memory of Renamon). She wears the same style of pants (Cuffed at the end) she wore in 03 but they are longer now. She wears the same kind of shoes, but they're a little different. They're Dark purple now, like her wristbands.  
  
Lee  
  
He is a little taller than in 03. His hair is longer too and more rugged and ruff looking. He has bangs hanging down his face, which covers it up little. He wears a black cap with a white dragon on the front on it. It has no adjuster and he has it on backwards. He wears a short sleeve dark green shirt with a grey wolf cub in the front of it and on the back of it a vicious-looking grey wolf engulfed in chains. Written on the front, near the bottom, Beware of the Beast Within... in red (It reminds him of Terriermon). On his right hand he wears a fingerless black glove, and on his left wrist a black wristband. He wears black cargo shorts that come a little past his knees with dark brown suspenders hanging off them, on both sides. The suspenders coming down to a little past the shorts, and a lone chain hangs off the right side of his shorts. He now wears Hi-top shoes(boots) that are dark brown, green, and black, but mostly green.  
  
Jeri  
  
She's about the same height as Rika, but a little shorter. Her hair is longer about shoulder-length all French braided, with some bangs covering her forehead; it also has a blondish tint now. She wears and redish/brownish headband around her forehead and beads on her hair. She wears a longsleeved (Sleeves a little long, hanging over hands) Golden Yellowish (Leomon's mane color) shirt with a redish/brownish heart on it, in the front. Lionheart is written in redish/brown on the front, above the heart (In memory of Leomon). She wears cuffed dark blue jean shorts that are almost to her knees with redish/brownish suspenders over her shirt. On her right hand she wears a ring in memory of her mother and on her left wrist she wears a digimon charm bracelet. Only three digimon charms are on it Guilmon, Calumon, and Leomon. She also wears Redish/Brownish hiking boots.  
  
Kazu  
  
He is a little taller than he was in 03. His hair is a longer and spikier and also a little laid back. He wears a visor still but now it's tan. He wears a shortsleeved orange shirt with the same design on it as his old shirt. He wears a tan vest and tan gloves. He also wears baggy/cargo tan shorts that come down to his knees. He wears shoes that look like Andromon's right foot, but are a little different. (In memory of Guardromon)  
  
Kenta  
  
He is a little taller than he was in 03. His hair is longer and in a ponytail, and his bangs are hanging in front of his forehead. There is also a part in the middle of his bangs. He still wears the same glasses and a dark blue and black scub cap. It's more black than blue though. He wears a white polo shirt and dark blue overalls with only one latch latched on his left side. His pants legs are different too. His right side pants leg is a little longer and the left side is a little shorter. (They come down to his shins, and they're cuffed). He wears black wristbands and dark blue and black vans shoes. They're more black than blue though. He also wears a gold ring around his right ankle. (In memory of MarineAngemon)  
  
Suzie  
  
She's a little taller than she was in 03. Her hair is longer in pigtails. Over her pigtails she wears a tied pink bandana. She wears a shortsleeved light pink shirt with a red outline of a heart on it. On the shirt she has flames on the outline of the heart, and white roses intertwining with the outline. Some of the roes are fully bloomed and others not. She wears light pink/light yellow wristbands and blue jean pants that come a little past her knees. On the back of her jeans on her right back pocket is a small chibi Lopmon head picture (In memory of Lopmon). She wears the same shoes she wore in 03 but they're pink now.  
  
Mako  
  
He is a little bit taller than he was in 03. He wears a black headband with a smiley on it, with an evil looking smirk. Just like the one Impmon had on his chest (In memory of Impmon). His brown hair hangs down roughly a little. His bangs hang over the top of his headband. He also wears black wristbands that are a little larger than normal. They have shuirukens (Ninja Stars) on them. He has a red, black, and Impmon purple bandana all tied together on his left arm. He wears black and Impmon purple cargo shorts that come a little past his knees. He also wears a shortsleeved red shirt and in the front written in black it says Bad to the Bone. He wears vans shoes that are black and red, a little more black than red.  
  
Ryo  
  
He's a little taller than he was in 03. His hair is a little longer, flatted down, and spiked at the edges on his head. He wears a gray shirt with MetalWorks in dark blue. He also wears a black overshirt that hangs open (No buttons). He wears Khaki baggy/cargo pants and a dark blue and black wristband on his left wrist. He wears a metallic arm on the outline of his right arm (In memory of Cyberdramon). His shoes are the same except they are white, dark blue, and black. His pants cover up the tongue of the shoes.  
  
Alice  
  
About the same height as in 03, I would say, except just a little bit taller. Her hair is shoulder-length, layered, and kind of spike-ed. A few of her bangs are hanging down in the front of her forehead. She also doesn't look as pale anymore. She wears a black, kind of short, skirt and a shortsleeved white dress shirt. She wears a dark brown tie with the shirt. She wears a black wristband on her right wrist, and a black spiked dog collar on her left wrist (In memory of Dobermon). A chain connects to it from a ring on her left ring finger. She also wears a long brown and black scarf wrapped once around her neck that comes down to her knees. She also wears a brown side belt around her waist. On the scarf, in white, it says "Nota B*tch" at the end of the right end of the scarf. She has black sunglasses on her head. She also wears black (military-like) boots.  
  
Digimon Chronicles: Highschool Years...Tamer's Style!  
  
Saga: Not Justimon Love.......Not Just a SaintGargomon  
  
Episode: 1  
  
Episode Name: Not a Joke! Not a Game! 03 is no more....  
  
Here comes the Era of 4!  
  
Episode Dub Name: A Guilmon Promise...Kept!  
  
Narrator: Sora's Voice actor from 01/02  
  
(Before you go BOOO!!!! Just stay tuned!!!! PLZ!)  
  
Sora: Two years have passed since the D-Reaper's attack and it's been peaceful. Well, in the World Crisis category anyway. Wait till you see what's happening in the Tamer's lives now! Looks like Digimon's back again. Let's see how this story unfolds. Get ready now! The start of season 05 has begun.  
  
Rika  
  
"Rika wait up!"  
  
I had just walked out of my third hour class, and as usual Jeri was calling me. She looked exhausted. I would look exhausted too! She comes from way on the east side of school to come to lunch. Oh, Did I mention that are school was specially built by us, the Tamers. To bad we didn't figure how much walking we'd be doing, but it is a really cool and good school. I love coming here, except for the homework. Anyways, I knew that's not why she was so exhausted.  
  
"You were late again weren't you?" I asked her.  
  
"Yep...I had been talking to Takato so long this morning I kind of lost track of time." she replied.  
  
"I kind of figured that! I'm surprised Lee and Takato weren't late. Lee must have threatened him!" I said laughing.  
  
"Why would you laugh at that?"  
  
"Cuz you don't know they had three weeks detention for being late for a whole month. Lee blamed it on Takato and was about to kick his butt. I wanted to see them fight, but Lee felt "generous" and kicked him in the stomach instead." I burst into laughter again," It would have been fun seeing Takato pray for a miracle."  
  
Jeri giggled alittle,"Takato didn't tell me that."  
  
"Well, who would want to tell their girlfriend they got kicked in the stomach by their best friend." I told her.  
  
"Hehehe, let's just go to lunch." Jeri replied.  
  
We walked down the hall and pushed through the double doors to the cafeteria.  
  
*Commercials* Calumon says "Don't you worry, Digimon will be right back, okey dokey! Oakachobi!"  
  
If you thought Tamers was good...  
  
*Images of Clips from the show flash by all over the screen. Three of the main clips show in the middle of the screen*  
  
*The usual intense, suspenseful, music plays*  
  
You see Lee slowly walking backwards toward the edge of a high skyscraper. He then lets himself fall backwards off of the roof. You see a shadowed figure run towards the edge of the roof.  
  
You see a frightened Jeri running away from a shadowed figure. You see her dodging jagged daggers and suddenly she trips and falls on her butt. You see a jagged dagger go straight for her face.  
  
You see Kenta getting choked to death by a shadowed figured. He's fighting it off but it doesn't seem like he's strong enough.  
  
*The screen goes white and in black letters appears*  
  
You're gonna love Chronicles!!!  
  
Stay tuned for: Digimon Chronicles: Highschool Years...Tamer's Style!  
  
*Calumon says,"Now back to Digimon! Yep,yep,yeppers!*  
  
Today was Crab rice day. I'm not too fond of Crab rice so I brought my lunch. We were all at our usual table in our usual positions. I sat in the middle of the table. Jeri sat on my right and Ryo to my left. Takato was across from Jeri and Kenta on the other side of Lee, who was in front of me. Kazu is always forgetting his lunch money, so he says, and is practically always all over the table trying to get food from us. He's probably healthier than we are, cuz I know he gets variety.  
  
Anyways, Lee, Jeri, and Takato seemed uneasy. Lee looked excited about something, Jeri looked a bit sad, and Takato looked a little down. I thought their might be something up, and if their was they'd tell us soon enough.  
  
"You guys, I got some news for ya!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
"About..." Ryo said, frowning. He had been trying to make a move on me and I elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"The Digimon..." he whispered so no else would hear.  
  
"You're kidding!" Takato exclaimed with a start.  
  
Everyone in the cafeteria looked at him. I had to stop myself from bursting into laughter. Idiot Takato...He slowy sat back down in his seat, looking red with embarrassment.  
  
But what Lee had just said was unbelieveable, so unbelieveable I didn't want to get my hopes up.  
  
" Are you serious? Because if this is a joke, it's not funny." I said looking at him with a scowl. The look I was famous for.  
  
"Yeah I'm serious, my dad's gonna help us bring them back."  
  
"I knew it!", Takato and Jeri said at the same time.  
  
We all looked at them.  
  
"How'd you guys know? I didn't tell you. Well, you knew Takato." Lee replied.  
  
We looked at both of them with stares.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I told him I would try to find away to get them here or try to go to them after we found the portal. You all eventually found out about the portal too, you just never found out that I was gonna try to get the Digimon here.  
  
We all mumbled and grumbled except for Takato and Jeri.  
  
"Oh, Well you didn't have to tell me....I got a sign." Jeri said a little sadden.  
  
"I got a sign also." Takato said softly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us!?" I exclaimed.  
  
I was just a little mad...a little, I was hot! They didn't say anything about Renamon and everyone coming back, I was about to get up and kick somebody's butt!  
  
"Rika don't you get it...We couldn't just tell you guys! What if they had been in trouble, or maybe they are, and we would have had to tell you guys and we wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it. We all would have been upset, and I didn't want anyone to get upset." Jeri said, a tear coming down her face.  
  
"It's ok Jeri. Yeah she's right. We didn't know if they were coming back or they died....  
  
But now we know we can bring them back and we can go get them." Takato added.  
  
"This is great! Now we can do stuff Tamer's style again! Let's go get them now." Kazu exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we can't just ditch school." Kenta replied.  
  
"Yeah, Kenta's right. We are gonna do it later tonight." Lee said.  
  
"Ok, we'll do it tonight then." Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah, but make sure to bring your D-Powers. They are the only way you'll get your partner back." Lee added.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
We all heard a soft, kind of saddened, voice. If nobody else knew whom that person's voice belonged to, I knew. It was Alice's.  
  
"Alice..." I heard Kenta say as he got up. The two exchanged a glance and he gave her a short hug.  
  
We saw a little smile pass through her lips, and it was a short one. If I had blinked I would have missed it. Everyone was staring at Kenta and then at Alice. They didn't know what was going on and neither did I, but we would find that out soon enough too.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kazu said a little rude.  
  
"I came to talk to you guys about this." She held up her hand and in it she held a Black D-Power. Just like ours except her rim was black and she had black buttons on hers.  
  
"Where'd you get that from!?" Takato exclaimed, surprised as much as we were.  
  
"I didn't know you were a Tamer." I said to her.  
  
"I'm not or I wasn't supposed to be, and even if I am...the only Digimon I want to see again is Dobermon. I won't settle for any other Digimon and since he's gone...."  
  
I like this girl. She's like me but more Goth and she doesn't fight as much as I do. Funny thing is she doesn't go to this school, but she's on the picture that's in front of the school entrance. I'll give you a quick run- through on this whole situation.  
  
Alice didn't live here at first. She actually lived in Europe with her parents. Two years ago when she brought Dobermon to us, she didn't tell us she had actually taken care of him since his Digiegg days. She told us this later, but we didn't know if we should believe it or not. That would have meant somebody knew all this was going to happen. Dumb me...The Sovereigns knew this was going to happen so they sent Dobermon to someone. Alice was the perfect candidate. She had no brothers and sisters and was all alone since her parents really didn't pay her that much attention. They were very busy, her dad was a Doctor and her mother was much different from her. I know how that felt...The only relative of her family she really loved and got along with, was her grandfather "Dolphin" aka Rob McCoy. Well you ask, if she lived in Europe how'd she get here? She went into acoma that's how! Soon after Rob left to come help us Dobermon told Alice it was time to start traveling towards the Tamers, us. Why they didn't just hop on the same plane as Rob I'll never know, but because they didn't they had to do it another way. Alice had to go as Dobermon's guide, so they figured out a plan. Now, being as smart as her grandfather, she downloaded Dobermon into an email and implanted her brain waves into the email, making them Digital first. She clicked mail later and then clicked enter, next thing she knew she was being sent to her grandfather's computer in Japan at top speed. The two were to travel in the Digital World til they reached their destination in Japan. Her body collapsed onto the floor and her father pronounced her in a state of acoma. Dolphin soon received the news from Alice's father and he was devastated, but knew he had to continue his work. Alice journeyed through the Digital World, in the mean time and soon saw alot of things. Her and Dobermon were very close, but they both knew what was going to happen soon. They never wanted to get to close, as a partner and Tamer should. When the day finally came they had been delivered. Dobermon told Alice that he would miss her, right before they slyly snuck from Dolphin's computer and she deleted the email. When Dobermon grant us the power to Biomerge and died, I remember her saying, "And I'll miss you too..." Then she left. Didn't take her long to get back to her body. With Dobermon not there her brain wave pattern broke and became unfocused immediately returning her to her body. Now to wrap it up, She and her parents moved here. They made her go to some crazy school she doesn't even like. She refuses to wear the uniform so her parents pay for her to wear her own uniform.  
  
"Well it's ok...You must have gotten it for a reason. If Lee says it pulls out "your" partner then maybe it will pull out Dobermon." Jeri replied.  
  
I knew it had took alot for Jeri to say that, but wait a second.  
  
"Jeri, maybe it's the same for you too!" Kazu replied.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone said, they started talking about Leomon coming back.  
  
"Nope..." Jeri replied.  
  
"Why not?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Because of this..." Jeri held up her now Lavender D-Power.  
  
"How'd it do that?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Don't know, but I do know it happened today. When I was holding it this morning."  
  
"You guys I just remembered something..." Kenta started to say.  
  
"What?" Takato asked.  
  
''Today is the day they left us." Kenta answered, "This is the day they had to leave, two years ago..."  
  
"Now it's the day they get to come back!" Kazu exclaimed.  
  
"I still have questions about this D-Power though." Alice almost demanded.  
  
"You won't be able to get any answers now, the bells about to ring." Lee told her.  
  
"How bout I pick you up and you can come with us tonight  
  
and ask us questions. We can tell you whatever we know."  
  
Kenta added ever so quickly, I thought.  
  
"Ok, I will." she replied.  
  
"Then it's settled. 7:00 we meet at the portal. You're gonna come to you're lesson still, right Rika?" Lee asked me.  
  
"Yep, I'll be there."  
  
I saw Ryo, Takato, and Jeri all give me three different looks.  
  
I guess it seemed odd I was gonna go to his house at a time of great excitement. I just wanted the lesson, and maybe talk to him some more...  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Ok guys! See ya later." I said.  
  
We all said our goodbyes. Alice went back to her school and we went to our next classes, but now all I could think of was seeing Renamon again...  
  
Well, I didn't have time to think of her long. I had forgot that the next class I had was English. We all had this class and that meant trouble for our teacher, Ms. Okisuya. If I ever tell you of my most embarrassing moment, it has now been surpassed by the most embarrassing 45 mintues of my life. That's how bad this was. It started out normal enough. Lee - The Nerd, Jeri - The Flirt, Me - The Annoyed, Ryo - The Annoyer, Takato - The Romancer, Kenta - The Silent One, and Kazu - The Class Clown.  
  
Anyways, Lee had just answered his 6th question when....  
  
"Psst....Rika" I heard Ryo whisper.  
  
"What?" I whispered back.  
  
"Who do you like more me or Lee?" He asked rather loudly.  
  
Just my luck our teacher heard it.  
  
"Rika likes somebody! This is better than my soaps. I didn't know Rika "liked" people. Heck, If I met her on the street I wouldn't think she had friends." she said, "How bout we act this out? This will be our lesson today: A Soap Opera."  
  
"What!? You can't do that! Isn't that illegal!?" I exclaimed.  
  
"It's only acting and besides it'll be fun to watch."  
  
"Now, You'll play a love struck young woman who can't decide between her two lovers."  
  
"This is wrong!" I shouted.  
  
"Hush up!" she replied.  
  
I looked around the class and some of the students were giggling. I noticed something though. Lee was blushing a little bit. It made me wonder...Did he like me?  
  
Wait a minute, Ryo asked me who I liked more him or Lee. This was sort of interesting and strange at the same time.  
  
"Ms. Okisuya this is already true, so do we have to do this?" Kazu shouted at her from the back of the class.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
" I mean Rika already ha-" Kazu had been trying to say something, but Jeri had already jumped out of her seat, ran over to his, and covered his mouth.  
  
Thank you Jeri I thought to myself.  
  
"He means nothing." Jeri said kneeing him in the back.  
  
"Ok anyways, Let's go. Chop, Chop!" Ms. Okisuya said.  
  
"Fine...but I'm not kissing anyone." I said.  
  
"Ok let's move these desks out the way." she replied.  
  
After that was done everyone else received their parts.  
  
Takato was a good friend of Lee.  
  
Jeri was my good friend.  
  
Takato and Jeri played a married couple. They knew me well and they are trying to persuade me to pick Lee or Ryo. Jeri is for Lee and Takato is for Ryo. Kazu is a bystander on subway and so is Kenta. We all had gotten stuck on a subway. Lee and Ryo wanted to know whom I truly cared about. Now that they knew about one another.  
  
"Ok boys and girl action!" Ms. Okisuya shouted.  
  
"Ryo...Lee...um...uh...I don't know which one of you to choose." I said with a sigh.  
  
"Choose me! I am the strongest and the bravest." Ryo replied.  
  
"Oh brother..." I heard Kazu say.  
  
"Why don't you just choose the person you feel for.?" Lee said softly.  
  
Ya know, have you ever been around someone...and not really noticed they were there. And you finally notice them, but in a whole new light.  
  
"Yeah! Choose Lee!" Jeri exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think so, Ryo's the way to go." Takato said.  
  
"Rika get ya groove back. You wanna hug them...you wanna kiss them...you wanna date them!" Kazu said until I bonked him over the head.  
  
"Rika!" Ms. Okisuya shouted.  
  
"Sorry..." I said with a frown.  
  
Ryo came up to me and hugged me and moved his hands onto my butt. The class couldn't see this, so Ms.Okisuya didn't say anything. I was just about to knee him in the groin when Lee stepped in.  
  
"Ryo we're acting. This isn't for real." Lee said grabbing his shoulder.  
  
Nobody heard him except for us. Only me, Takato, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta saw how serious this was about to become.  
  
"Dude, why don't you just back off!? She doesn't want you she wants me." Ryo said pushing Lee away.  
  
"I do!?" I exclaimed, confused that my mind was already made up.  
  
"She does!?" Kazu, Kenta, Takato, Jeri,and Lee exclaimed.  
  
" If she does or doesn't you shouldn't put your hands on her unless she wants you too." Lee said.  
  
"I told you Lee was a sweetie." I heard Jeri whisper to Takato.  
  
"I still think Ryo's the one for her though." he replied.  
  
"Now where were we?" Ryo said turning back to me.  
  
He started caressing my butt.  
  
I know he didn't! See ya Ryo! I said to myself. I was just about beat him down when I saw a foot fly, and it wasn't my foot.  
  
Everybody gasped.  
  
Lee had kicked Ryo in the side and he fell over.  
  
"Now Ryo I don't think Lee..." Takato was gonna try to fix the situation. That wasn't gonna happen.  
  
Ryo got up, as angry as a bull, and charged Lee. Lee got knocked to the ground.  
  
"Look at that! They're fighting for Rika!" I heard a boy yell.  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"I guess you do have two lovers!" Kazu exclaimed.  
  
I bonked him over the head again.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts." Kazu whimpered.  
  
"Rika must be something special, if she has two boys beating the heck out of each other for her." I heard a girl whisper to someone.  
  
"Ryo, Lee stop before you get in trouble." Kenta tried to whisper to them.  
  
Too late!  
  
"Ryo, Lee! Stop this instant." I heard Ms.Okisuya shout.  
  
Lee kicked Ryo off of him and onto the desk. Ryo got up fast and came to punch Lee. Lee grabbed his fist and tripped him, but Ryo grabbed Lee's leg and brought him down. Ryo got up faster and was about to punch Lee in the face. Lee kicked him off of him, just in time. A teacher grabbed Ryo, just as he was getting up, and a teacher grabbed Lee as he was getting up too. Mr.Timo and Mr.Akijei were the two teachers that came to break up the fight. Ms. Okisuya had called for them.  
  
"Ok you two let's go to the principle's office." Mr. Timo said to them.  
  
"This day...sucks." I said to no one in particular.  
  
Lee and Ryo got taken away. Lee looked at me with his soft eyes, not really showing any emotion. Ryo smirked at me. They were probably gonna get 3 days detention.  
  
I was so embarrassed. I was so mad. I couldn't believe they fought over me, and everybody was talking about it. Laughing and giggling... I just wanted to beat them to a pulp. I kicked a desk over. Everyone looked up at me. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the classroom.  
  
Jeri came after me. I didn't know if I wanted to talk to her though...  
  
"Rika!" Jeri called as she tried to catch up to me.  
  
I was walking pretty fast, but that was because I was angry. I shook my head and kept walking, trying to reach my next class.  
  
"Rika wait up!" she called again.  
  
I just stopped and rolled my eyes. She jogged up to me.  
  
"Rika it wasn't that big a deal!" she said.  
  
"I know...I don't care about them. I'm mad at Ryo and Lee. They fought over me...me in front of the whole class. I don't even know why Lee got involved, he should know I can take care of myself." I said to her.  
  
"Maybe he did it for another reason." Jeri said slyly.  
  
"What reason could that be? It's not like he likes me..." I was slowly speaking these words when I noticed Jeri giving me the How-dense-can-you-be- ? look.  
  
"He doesn't like me, right?" I asked her.  
  
"Rika think about it. Why would he fight Ryo if he knew you could "take care of yourself"."  
  
"Well, Lee is like that. You know, righteous and everything. He didn't like what Ryo was doing to me, so he stepped in to stop it."  
  
"Yeah, well I guess that's part of the package." she said.  
  
"What package!?" I exclaimed.  
  
"The "Lee" package."  
  
I rolled my eyes for the second time.  
  
"Even if Lee does like me...Ryo and I might still have a thing. You know, from before."  
  
"You and Ryo were together for a month and then broke up. He left for the summer and who did you go to...Lee!"  
  
"Well, that's because I wanted to learn Martial Arts."  
  
"Yeah Rika, you just keep telling yourself that...."  
  
And with that Jeri slowly turned and walked away.  
  
I started walking towards my next class again.  
  
I was thinking... Maybe I should talk to Lee about this, but Ryo....  
  
The bell rang and I quickly ran to my class door.  
  
* Commerical* "Hey, we'll be back soon dudes!" Kazu says," So stay tuned!"  
  
Playstation  
  
Looking for a new game for your PSX.  
  
*You see a clip of 6 people standing on a Cliff's edge*  
  
Look no further....  
  
Engaging Battle System  
  
Deep-Storyline  
  
An RPG like never before!  
  
Squaresoft Presents:  
  
Prophetic Dreams  
  
*Commerical ends* "We're back! Just like I said we would be, Awesome!" Kazu says.  
  
As the school day drew to a close. I didn't see Lee or Ryo. I didn't talk to Jeri or anybody. I was in my mood now. I didn't want to be bothered, but I did come to a decision. I was still gonna go to my lesson and talk to Lee, but only to know why he fought Ryo...I was in my last class and finally the last bell of the day rang.  
  
Ryo and Lee had probably been sent home. I don't have any classes with them after English, but I usually see them in the hall. I figured they were home now. My Grandmother came and picked me up from school. I saw Jeri one last time. She smiled at me as if she knew what I was going to do. I just looked at her and gave a little grin. I got in the car with my smiling Grandmother.  
  
"Gram, I'm going to go to my lesson and then to the park with Lee." I said trying to perk up. I didn't want my Grandmother to think I was down and out. I was happy just a little upset. I didn't think I had to trouble her with my little problem.  
  
"Well, hello to you too."  
  
"Oh sorry..Hey!"  
  
"So it's just you and Lee."  
  
"No, We are all going. You know the Tamers."  
  
"Oh I see. Would you like to go home first to change clothes or something?"  
  
"Uh... I don't need to change clothes, but I need to grab something important. So yeah, let's go home right quick."  
  
My grandmother sped off like a cheetah. She finally decided to drive again and boy is she a crazy driver. She's already had five tickets. Now I know why she stopped in the first place: She's dangerous! When we finally swerved in front of our house, my mom was outside on the porch sipping some nice, hot, tea and munching on some cookies.  
  
"Gram, keep the car running. I'll be right back."  
  
I jumped out the car with my stuff to take in the house. It was cool we didn't have homework tonight, and surprising since it was a Monday. I ran to my mom and gave her a hug and started my speed routine.  
  
"Hey mom! How was your day? Mine? Fine!" I grabbed a cookie and ran into the house.  
  
"Hey Rika!"  
  
"Can't talk now mom. I'm going to my Martial Arts lesson." I stuffed the cookie in my mouth.  
  
"Then I'm going to the park with the gang." I said in a muffled voice.  
  
I was looking for my D-Power, which I had put away in a safe place. I had finally found it and ran out my house.  
  
"See ya mom!" I said as I swallowed the cookie.  
  
"Uh...Have a good time sweetie! I love you, bye!" she replied.  
  
I wondered if she had heard me with that cookie in my mouth. I shrugged it off and jumped in the car.  
  
"Ok Gram I'm ready."  
  
We sped off and in a few minutes we were now in Lee's yawn.  
  
Yeah, Lee had a house now, and with the money we had gotten it was a nice house. It was like a Luxurious Japanese house, like the kind you see in magazines. That's because it was dated back in the 1600s. To me it looked like a Ninja Temple, but hey that's just me.  
  
"Thanks Gram." I said as I got out the car.  
  
"Welcome! See ya later Rika." she said.  
  
"Bye Gram." I replied, and with that my grandmother sped off.  
  
I went to the door and knocked. There were no cars in the driveway so his mom, dad, brother and two sisters were probably not home. They didn't know he had been in a fight yet. Lee was kind of lucky. He didn't get punished for fights by his parents but by his sensei. That was where Lee was unlucky. If Lee ever got in trouble for a fight his sensai would show him a "real" fight. So when Lee came to the door with no shirt on, some scars on his chest, and an ice pack on his eye, I wasn't to surprised.  
  
"Hey Lee." I said softly a little embarrassed about seeing Lee half-naked. If you call that half-naked...  
  
I didn't know Lee wore boxers...Hey wait Rika shutup!  
  
"Hey...um you decided to come for your lesson?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Ok well come in."  
  
I stepped inside the house and Lee slowly shut the door.  
  
We were now in Lee's Living Room. Lee looked a little more laid back than usual. I say "than usual" because he's usually serious.  
  
"I see your Sensei punished you for your actions today." I said to Lee.  
  
"Yeah, I almost had my arms broken off trying to block his attacks." He replied.  
  
He showed me his bruised arms.  
  
"I think today I'll just show you some new moves. I've fought enough for today. You can go get changed in your training uniform while I go put my ice pack back in the freezer."  
  
Lee walked toward his kitchen. I went to his room and got my uniform out of his closest. It was hanging right next to Mako's, the nutty little kid that was Impmon's partner. I went to the bathroom and changed. I hung my clothes in the bathroom closest. I went to the kitchen to get Lee, but he was already outside. He still had his shirt off...  
  
I walked outside to his backyard. It was very beautiful. We were in Lee's Moss Garden. His mom had made it for him. Very peaceful and good for meditation.  
  
"Ok I'm ready." I said to him.  
  
"Alright, Get into your stance."  
  
I immediately obeyed. Lee came from behind inspecting me. Making sure I had gotten into my stance correctly.  
  
"Good. Now today I wanna teach-."  
  
"Wait, I wanna show you something first."  
  
"Ok, what?"  
  
"I call it the Diamond Dance. I've been working on it for a while now."  
  
"Oh ok. Go ahead." he replied.  
  
I stood in my stance. Then I began...  
  
It was a fast move, more like a combo. It had to be fast though, or it wouldn't work. It was definitely painful though. I started with a straight right punch. Then I came in with a straight left punch. I went into a roundhouse, kicking my foot in the air right where an enemy's stomach might be. It was a quick roundhouse...it had to be. Because after the enemy was hit with that sudden singe of pain, he would be swung around the ground, still connected to my foot, in semi-like circle. The enemy would then be flipped into the air with a flick of my leg, me not seeing the enemy flicked into the air because I would be facing ahead. Then as the enemy came down I would turn into a solid, perfectly straight, left punch right in the chest. The enemy would fly back onto the ground in great agony.  
  
Lee smiled at me.  
  
"That was pretty good!" He said, "I'm very impressed."  
  
I smiled back at him.  
  
"I think I saw a few errors though. Not in your move but in your form. Get into you stance again."  
  
I did as I was told. He walked behind me and kicked my legs apart. He put my arms in the right position. My hair was down. He reached in his pocket and pulled something out. I noticed it out of the corner of my eye. He looked a little shaky and nervous about something, but he calmed himself down.  
  
"You've been doing so good, I decided to get you a gift." He said to me.  
  
He pushed the hair from in front of my face, on my left side, out of the way. Then he stuck a hair ornament in my hair. It had a violet on it and the rest of it was light blue, like ice. It was holding my hair in place.  
  
"N-Now you sho-should be able to do your "Diamond Dance" a little better. That should keep your hair out of the way."  
  
He stuttered but a moment as he talked to me, but it was enough to show me that Lee did like me. I just smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Let's cut today's lesson short. I wanna show you what's gonna bring the Digimon back."  
  
"Ok, cool." I replied.  
  
We started walking towards the house. I tripped over one of low moss garden lanterns. I wondered if I did it on purpose.... because when I fell my hand grazed Lee's chest. He caught me in the nick of time. I saw Lee turn a little red in the face when I touched him. I got a tingle. His body was so warm....  
  
Ok, now I'm weirding myself out, I thought.  
  
"Thanks..." I said.  
  
"No problem." he replied.  
  
We went into the house and I got changed back into my clothes. I hung my uniform back in Lee's closet. I came out and Lee was dressed again. Thank god!  
  
"So you're dad worked on this?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, him and the whole Monster Makers team."  
  
"Cool, so where is it?"  
  
"This way." he replied.  
  
He led me to a backroom where there were stairs that led down into a Laboratory. It was very high-tech. He led me to the table where it was laid.  
  
"This is the Digital Transporter." He said to me.  
  
It looked like a stick with a ring on the end of it. Basically, like a hand mirror with no glass in it, except the Digital Transporter was a little bigger. It had clamps on it. I guess you would call them that. They were all the colors of our D-Powers, except for one wasn't yellow like Jeri's D- Power had been. There was a Lavendar one though, like the color of Jeri's D- Power now. There was a black. I thought that was strange because Jeri's D- Power had jus turn Lavendar today, and Alice had just got her Black D-Power today too. I shrugged it off when I thought maybe Lee came home and modified it.  
  
"What is it gonna do?"  
  
"Well see these..." he replied.  
  
He pointed to the clamps.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"These react to our D-Powers and shoot light through the portal, which will draw our Digimon out of the Digital World and bring them here. This ring will magnify the portal and shoot them with human DNA, from us, which will become part of their genetic makeup. So they will be able to stay here in the real world."  
  
"That's cool! I can't wait til we try it out."  
  
I didn't even ask about the human DNA part, but I knew why it was necessary. It was one of the reasons why the Digimon had to leave in the first place. I didn't know all the details, but Lee had told me before. I was the only one who actually knew why the Digimon had to leave because Lee had told me. It had something to do with the D-reaper and the Digimon genetic codes.  
  
I was just about to talk to Lee about what had happened today in English when suddenly we heard a gang of feet tramping about, above us.  
  
"Dude! They have Chocopuffs!" we heard the voice of Kazu say.  
  
"Looks like they decided to come over here instead." Lee said, "And it's only 4:30."  
  
"Pretty early..." I replied. I thought to myself, This has to be Jeri's doing.  
  
"Well, I can't blame them. They must be really excited about getting their Digimon back." Lee said.  
  
"Yea... I know what you mean. Let's go up and meet them." I replied.  
  
"Ok."  
  
And the two of us headed up the stairs to meet the Gang.  
  
As we headed up the stairs, a question formed in my head. I stopped in the middle of the stairway.  
  
"Hey Lee...."  
  
"Yea?" he replied, as he stopped.  
  
"When you said the Digimon would be shot with DNA from all of us what did u mean? We haven't given you any blood or samples of anything."  
  
"Oh, That's because we collected the blood that was taken from us after we defeated the D-reaper. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yea, When everybody was paranoid that something was gonna happen to us because we biomerged with Digimon."  
  
"Yeap, we gathered those blood samples and extracted the DNA from them."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"LEE! RIKA! Where are you guys!?" We heard Takato yelling through the house.  
  
"We better go up now. We wouldn't want everyone to bust a gut to find out what we've been doing."  
  
Lee blushed as little," Yea...heh heh heh."  
  
Lee walked up the stairs ahead of me and responded to Takato's calls.  
  
"Takato stop yelling! We're right in here."  
  
We came out from the backroom and helping themselves to snacks and drinks, were Takato, Kazu, and Jeri.  
  
"Hiya!" Jeri exclaimed.  
  
"It's about time." Takato said.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Kazu shouted, stuffing more chocopuffs into his mouth," What have "you two" been doing?" Kazu asked letting out a snicker. Of course I bonked him on the head.  
  
"Ouchie!"  
  
Lee had separated from me and was now commanding everybody on snack etiquette. "Use a coaster! If you used a napkin, that would be great. You're not gonna be eating here anymore if you drop crumbs on this floor."  
  
He had the cleaning spray in one had and a rag in the other. You should see how fast this boy moves when he's cleaning. Hahaha!  
  
The only reason he does all of this is because his mom doesn't really approve of him having guests in the house. She says if he is going to have it though at least try and make it seem like nobody had been in the house except him.  
  
While that was going on, I noticed Ryo in the street kicking rocks. Jeri came up behind me and told me he didn't wanna be in the house of the guy who's trying to steal his girl.  
  
I just rolled my eyes and sighed in an annoyed tone," Ryo...."  
  
Jeri and I walked to the bathroom. We had to talk and it was the only place we wouldn't really get bugged at. Now I had to go off on her about her early arrival.  
  
"Why did you bring everybody here so early!? I haven't even talked to Lee yet!" I exclaimed.  
  
I humphed.  
  
"It wasn't my idea. It was Takato's!"  
  
Meanwhile, outside the bathroom door....  
  
"It seems that they're talking about you and Takato." Kazu said.  
  
[We didn't know it at the time, but Kazu was listening to our conversation and relaying it to Takato and Lee. Bad thing was he wasn't really hearing the whole conversation just patches of it.]  
  
"Jeri said that she doesn't need Takato and it's Lee's idea. I guess you're getting dumped Takato and it was Lee's idea."  
  
Takato looked at Lee with a glare.  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything."  
  
["Why'd he do it then? Why'd he bring everyone here so early?" I asked her.]  
  
"Rika said that's good then but you should do it really early. I guess Jeri's gonna dump you Takato and Rika thinks she should do it soon."  
  
Takato looked at Lee even harder.  
  
"Are you sure about this Kazu?" Lee asked, nervously.  
  
"Yeah... I think so."  
  
["He's all for Ryo and wants you and Lee to stay just friends." Jeri replied.]  
  
"Jeri said now she's wants Ryo and that we will stay friends. Meaning you Takato... I guess she wants Ryo now Takato, sounds bad for you."  
  
Takato now had a bulging eye and gritted teeth. He was literally twitching.  
  
Takato pounced on Lee, and Kazu jumped up to try and stop the fight.  
  
["Well.... I don't know what I feel right now. So I'll just have to talk to both of them later." I said.]  
  
Suddenly I heard bumps against the wall. Jeri and I came out and saw Lee and Takato slamming each other around.  
  
"Stop you guys! What's wrong with you two!?" Jeri exclaimed.  
  
I just stood there and enjoyed the entertainment.  
  
Lee was in a headlock, "Tell...him....*choke;weeze* I....didn't...do *cough* anything."  
  
"What is Lee talking about?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I was listening to the conversation and you two said that you were gonna break up with Takato and it was Lee's idea and you wanted to be with Ryo!" Kazu was talking so fast I thought he might pass out from not breathing.  
  
"That's not true!" Jeri exclaimed.  
  
"You guys were listening!?" I exclaimed.  
  
"No just me.." Kazu replied.  
  
"No wonder..." Jeri mumbled.  
  
"No privacy...." I sighed in an annoyed tone again.  
  
Lee had kicked Takato to the floor. "I told you I didn't do anything.",he said.  
  
Takato got up, "Oh oops, Sorry."  
  
I rolled my eyes and half giggled.  
  
"Didn't we talk about this before? We 'do not' listen to Kazu. He's bad for our health."  
  
Jeri said.  
  
I almost fell on the floor laughing,"She is right though you guys."  
  
Lee and Takato both gave Kazu a glare. I felt for him, he was really gonna get it later.  
  
"We were talking about something totally different, and no you can't know what. I can't believe you thought Lee, 'your best friend', would try to break us apart. I can't even believe you thought I would break up with you. Oh, Let's just go in the living room and wait for everyone to get here."  
  
Jeri was now annoyed, like me. I liked when she got annoyed it was funny to watch. It was funny watching Takato beg forgiveness from Jeri while she was annoyed at him. We started to walk towards the living room.  
  
"Hey, wait." Lee said.  
  
We all stopped in mid step and looked at him.  
  
"If you guys all came here, did you tell everyone else too."  
  
"Yeah, I called Kenta and he said he'd come here after he got Alice." Kazu replied.  
  
"What about Mako?"  
  
"Uh...you're his Sensei we thought you'd call him."  
  
"Yea...you're right okay." Lee replied and went and grabbed the phone.  
  
We all went into the Living room and sat down.  
  
"So now we just have to wait for Alice, Kenta, Mako, and Suzie. It shouldn't take long and it's only 5:45."  
  
"Yep." Jeri replied.  
  
Takato still begged for forgiveness, and Jeri finally gave in and forgave him. I would have made him suffer a while longer, heheeh.  
  
Lee came back and told us Mako was on his way over now.  
  
"So what do we do now? Ya know, to pass time." Takato asked putting his arm around Jeri.  
  
She smiled a little smile.  
  
"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Kazu exclaimed.  
  
"Oh...brother...." I replied.  
  
We all just looked at each other and sighed.  
  
Kazu just smiled a big grin and said, " Come on you guys it'll be fun."  
  
"How bout...no!" I exclaimed.  
  
Good never came of playing truth or dare with Kazu, he's a little pervert.  
  
"Why not? We're gonna be bored anyway. Sitting here doing nothing...." he replied.  
  
"Kazu, if you weren't so desperate to kiss every girl you saw...We might be able to play, but that's not the case." Takato said.  
  
"Fine...." he said with a pout.  
  
Jeri giggled.  
  
Lee was playing with his haky sac on the porch outside. I thought it was finally time to find out the truth. The truth about what had happened in English.  
  
I walked out the screen door and stood watching him. After a few minutes, he stopped playing and put his hacky sac in his pocket. He looked at me.... As if he knew what I was about to say.  
  
"We need to talk Lee." I said with a determined look on my face.  
  
"Alright," He replied," Let's go walk through the Moss Garden."  
  
"Ok."  
  
We started walking away from the house, to get away from the nosey bunch, to have a private conversation. We walked a little before I finally broke the silence.  
  
"Lee, I wanna ask you something about today." I said.  
  
He just turned his head to me and nodded. I wondered, Would he tell me the truth, if I decided to ask him if he liked me. I wasn't gonna ask him that though. I didn't know if I wanted him to answer that question. Even if I did, knowing Lee, he would probably answer the question with truth.  
  
"Why did you step in to get Ryo off me? I mean, you know I could have kicked his butt." I said this, stopping and looking dead into his eyes.  
  
He looked like he was about to blush, but stopped himself from doing so.  
  
"Um...Well, I thought it was rude of Ryo to do something like that and it angered me. It was just a play and he was getting all...er...physical. I guess, I was so mad I just didn't really think about you kicking his butt." he replied.  
  
Nice answer, I thought to myself. It was a cross of the truth and an excuse. Since I didn't know for sure which one it was, I had to assume it was the truth...maybe.  
  
I was just about to speak with Lee again when, he started talking about something I had forgotten long ago.  
  
" I have to say something else too...." he said with his head down alittle. His eyes covered by his hair. I stepped closer to him to look into them, but he just turned his head to the side." You remember the day...When Gargomon almost killed you?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon  
  
He goes on a rampage in the underground garage  
  
He aims his weapons at Rika  
  
Rika is stunned in horror  
  
Henry yells,"Gargomon, no!!!!!!"  
  
*End Flashback* [Flashback for Episode in Tamers: It came from the other side.]  
  
Well, I wanted to protect you from him, but I was to scared to die. I promised myself, after that day, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, or anyone or anybody mistreat you. I'm sorry for that day, and today. He bowed to me, stood up and said," Please forgive me..."  
  
I looked at him solemnly and replied," I don't have to forgive you. It wasn't your fault. But if you want it, I give you my forgiveness."  
  
"Thanks...." he softly said.  
  
"It's ok Lee. I just wanted to know the truth. Thanks for doing it anyways. I'll count on you in the future too!" I replied smiling," But don't think I'm gonna count on you all the time." He smiled back.  
  
I didn't know what else to say, so I left it at that. Because Lee had told me the truth, the whole truth...  
  
All of a sudden I heard a rustling sound. Then I heard a noise in a bush near Lee.  
  
"Lee watch-!!"  
  
Lee had heard it to and was turning around when, "Hey Lee!"  
  
I saw something jump out of the bush and into Lee's arms, causing him to fall backwards on his butt. Luckily, I moved out the way and he didn't fall on me.  
  
I decided to take a gander at the blur that had just tackled Lee, and it was Suzie!  
  
"Hey, Rika! You're here too, huh!?"  
  
She was as hyperactive as ever. She had finally gotten home from school. But I started to wonder what took her so long. It was about 6 now, and school was out about 3 hours ago. I helped Lee up after getting Suzie off of him, when Mako jumped out of bush and yelled, "Boo!"  
  
Lee and I started laughing, Mako thought he could actually scare us.  
  
Suzie and Mako started laughing too.  
  
"I went to go play with Mako after school at his house. Then you called Lee and we decided to come over right away. Heheheh!" Suzie explained.  
  
"This is great. All we have to do now is wait for Kenta, Alice, and you're dad."  
  
I said to Lee.  
  
"Yep." Lee replied," Hey Suzie, Mako, Are you guys hungry?"  
  
"Yea!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"Ok then, I'll go make you guys a sandwich then. You two can go to the living room and wait with the others." he said.  
  
"Ok!" They exclaimed and ran towards the house.  
  
"Would you like a sandwich to Rika?" Lee turned to me and asked.  
  
"Sure, why not." I answered, and walked towards the house.  
  
Lee followed behind and I swear I saw him crack a smile.  
  
And as we entered the house I said to myself, Lee you've always counted on me to be there for you, Don't worry I'll always count on you too, no matter what has happened between us....  
  
Lee had served the sandwiches, but he had forgotten to include Jeri, Takato, and Kazu in the sandwich equation. After a minor squabble, Lee made some more sandwiches and everybody had been feed. Everybody that is, except for one person, who was outside still kicking rocks around, Ryo. Now before I could even utter a word to Jeri, about us going outside and getting him to come in for some food, Ryo came running in talking about something he had just seen. We were all pretty much surprised by this. We didn't think he'd ever come in Lee's house again after what happened today, and we were about to find out that the only reason he came in was because he had just found out some very GoOoOoD news.  
  
" You guys," he half-yelled, all out of breath," I just saw Kenta and Alice walking up the street, and you've got to see this, Alice...Alice is...LAUGHING!" he exclaimed.  
  
Jeri gasped, Kazu fell out, and Takato fell to his knees and said, " Oh My GOSH, Miracles do happen!"  
  
It was very entertaining to me, but ya see there is a reason why they did this. Alice has never laughed...NEVER. I mean in all the time we've known her she has never laughed, and I know we haven't known her that long but DANG! Even so, Alice doesn't seem like a person who would ever laugh especially after all's she's been through in her life. Like the smile we saw earlier, that was one of those once in a lifetime things.  
  
" She was with Kenta, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was." he retorted. It seemed like he was still a little angry about earlier.  
  
Kazu jumped up at this time and shouted, " I knew it!"  
  
"Yep!" I replied nodding my head in agreement.  
  
Everyone was else was just a little bit confused about the whole thing.  
  
"Could one of you explain what's going on?" Takato asked us.  
  
"Anybody could tell it was so obvious! Man, I should've known something was up!" Kazu exclaimed.  
  
"You might be right, but I didn't notice anything until lunch today."  
  
Kazu and I had moved into our own private conversation while everyone else, except Suzie and Mako who were playing in her room, stared at us in total bewilderment.  
  
"The hug Kenta gave her was a dead set clue on what was going on between them." I said.  
  
"You're right about that, but I was starting to get suspicious long before that. When Kenta was blowing off girls left and right, I knew something was going down." Kazu replied.  
  
Everybody, staring at us, slowly blinked 3 times... "HELLO!" Jeri and Takato shouted. Ryo and Lee just shook their heads, like they couldn't believe Jeri and Takato had just done that.  
  
"Huh?" Kazu and I said looking up at them like we had just broken away from a daydream.  
  
"Tell us!" shouted Jeri and Takato in unison.  
  
"Eh...hehehehe" Kazu and I snickered.  
  
I told them about Kenta's hug and the smile I saw Alice flash, and Kazu told them about Kenta acting strange and always wanting to do stuff with Alice, all the time. They couldn't believe it. We told them we think that they are secretly going out or they secretly like each other.  
  
Ryo stated flatly," That would be obvious by the way they were coming down the street."  
  
"I wanna go see then." Jeri stated already walking towards the back door.  
  
"Um if they're coming down the street in the front shouldn't we be heading- " Takato stopped himself in mid-sentence realizing he had answered his own question. "Oh, so we're gonna spy on them."  
  
"Hai! (Yes in Japanese)" Lee replied.  
  
So Jeri and the rest of us decided to sneak to the side of the house that faced the direction Kenta and Alice were coming from.  
  
We eased are heads around the corner all at the same time, getting a clear shot of Kenta and Alice. It was like a dream, a really 'fake' dream. Kenta and Alice were talking, laughing, having fun, stuff they never did around us. Well, Alice anyway for that matter. That's the reason why I thought it was really fake and weird and bizarre all rolled into one. Alice is a mysterious person who is really hard to read, Kenta has changed alot and has become the Silent-type. I think these traits drew them towards each other. I can't read lips, but it seemed to Jeri that Kenta told Alice to get on his back. First refraining, she did get on and then Kenta started running around like a madman. This had Alice laughing out the ying yang, as the two drew ever so close to Lee's house. As they got closer they started quieting down, not knowing we were watching them this whole time. Finally, Kenta put Alice back on firm ground and the two went silent. Kenta grabbed Alice's hand and brought it to his lips as he bent down and gently kissed it. Jeri,as always, welled-up at watching the view of something so 'Romantic'. We whispered to her don't do it, don't do it. Alice blushed a little as Kenta rose up and looked her in the eyes, and then leaned in as they shared a single passionate kiss. After it they looked into each other's eyes. Blam! Jeri let it loose!  
  
"Aww...That was so cute!" she exclaimed.  
  
All grabbing her, we accidentally fell over and luckily out of sight. Kazu peeked around the corner again and said they must of heard something cuz they're looking around. Then "Ahh! They're heading towards the house!" Quickly we stumbled, tripped, and nearly killed ourselves trying to get inside the house. As we finally got inside, we heard the doorbell ring and Lee said, " Now, we just have to wait for my dad."  
  
Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock...  
  
The minutes and hours passed away on the clock and we were all bored out of our minds. First we tried to play with Lee's hacky sac, but that got boring after awhile. Then we tried just doing anything; Charades, Pictionary, Scrabble and soon that got boring. Finally, our boredom turned into tiredness and we all started drifting asleep. Everyone was knocked out: Jeri and Takato together on the couch, Kenta leaning against the couch where Alice was sitting, Ryo in the chair, Kazu on the table, and Suzie and Mako in the middle of the floor. I was pacing around, I glanced at the clock to notice it was 6:45. I happened to look up at Lee, who was leaning against the wall near the phone. He himself was dozing off too! I was getting tired, tired of waiting that is, "Lee -pst- Lee!"  
  
"Huh! Wha!?" Lee responded.  
  
"Are you sure your Dad told you to wait for him here?"  
  
Lee got this look in his eye and I knew I was about to kill him.  
  
"LLLLEEEEEeeeee!!!!"  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
I was just about to chase Lee around the house when:  
  
*ring* ----*ring*----*ring*  
  
"Hello, oh hey Dad."  
  
"Lee, where are you? I've been waiting for you at the park. Are they there yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah Dad, there was just a little misunderstanding. We'll be there on the double."  
  
"Ok, but hurry up."  
  
"Right..."  
  
*Click*  
  
My eye started to twitch.  
  
"Hey everybody wake up!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
Everybody started to stirred in their resting places and soon they got up.  
  
"I have to say you guys I got it wrong. We were supposed to meet my dad at the park. So now we have to hurry up and get there."  
  
"You mean we've been here all day for nothing?" Jeri asked with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
Lee nodded yes.  
  
"Why I oughta----oh forget it, I'm tired. Let's just get this over with." Jeri almost sulked to the floor, but Takato grabbed her in time.  
  
Phew I heard Lee mumble under his breath, but I wasn't done with him.  
  
"Everybody got their stuff?" Lee asked. Everybody nodded sleepily, holding up his or her own D-Powers at the same time. "Ok then let's move out."  
  
Everybody went out the house except for Lee and me. He gulped and I ran and pounced on him. I was beating the crap out of him as he laughed and whimpered. I laughed hysterically while I continued my assault. Jeri came back in the house to come get us, I guess.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry for interrupting but I want to hurry hurry hurry to the park. If ya don't mind?"  
  
We looked up and I kinda blushed, "Come on Lee let's get this show on the road." I helped him up and then pushed him back down. "That's for making us wait here all day!"  
  
Lee locked up his house the rest of his family hadn't made it home yet, apparently. We all gathered together and made our way to the park. The sun started to set, it got cooler, and the moon and stars started to show. Ryo walked in the back avoiding me and Lee was in the front getting everyone siked for the return of our Digimon.  
  
I walked alone with my thoughts. Renamon was finally coming back to me; our whole group would finally be back together. But I wondered, was this a good thing or a bad thing. I wondered if we should really go through with this. I didn't care though, it didn't matter about the doubts I had. I wanted Renamon back, one of my truest best friends was gonna be back and nothing was gonna stop that from happening.  
  
We finally made it after our long trek. Mr. Wong's car was parked near Guilmon's secret hideout. I was so excited, it was about to happen...  
  
We ran up to it and standing near it, waiting for us, was Mr.Wong, Lee's dad.  
  
"It's about time." He said.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "We would have been here sooner but we were waiting for you at the house all day."  
  
"Yeah dad, sorry." Lee said.  
  
Mr.Wong smacked his head and Jeri giggled.  
  
"Oops! Almost forgot, did you bring it?"  
  
"Yep!" Lee whipped out the Digital Transporter from a bag.  
  
"Good, I finished the remote for it this afternoon, now we can get started."  
  
After explaining to us what was gonna happen, Lee and his dad went to work. The rest us of us watched in excitement.  
  
Lee had uncovered the Digital Transporter and they were gonna set it up in front of the portal, which was in a hole in the hideout, if you remember. The remote was supposed to enlarge it to cover the whole portal and magnify it; that was it's only purpose. We are the ones who are supposed to activate it.  
  
After that was done, we received our instructions. Mr. Wong picked up a box and it had blue cards in them, one for each of us. They had our names on the side of them and a little picture of one of us. These pictures were of us when we were younger, from two years ago. The strange thing was, they didn't have Ai on Mako's, I figured it was because they knew she was gone. But that didn't make since cuz she was with us two years ago. Then their was the fact that Alice had one and she hadn't been with us at that time. This got me thinking. Jeri thought they were cute, but the rest of us were thinking; What are we about to do!? And What are these cards all about!?  
  
"You all are about to bring your Digimon back to this world, and all you have to do is raise your D-Powers to do it. Then when I say, use these cards the old way you used them." Mr. Wong saw our puzzled looks.  
  
"Um, but why do we need to use these cards?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged, " I don't know I think I might of told Shibumi about the project and he wanted to help out. I guess he wanted to make sure things went smoothly."  
  
"Yea...but how'd he know that Alice had received a D-Power, and Mako being the only one of Impmon's partner's here. That's odd..." Lee said as he caught on track.  
  
"You know Shibumi, he's one with the Digital World. He's been there before."  
  
But he hasn't been there recently.. I thought.  
  
Everybody nodded like they understood, but Lee looked like he was puzzled. I shrugged it off but Alice did just get her D-Power today, and Ai was gone.  
  
"Just do the things you use to do with the cards, two years ago."  
  
"Oh," Takato replied, "He means DigiModify."  
  
We all nodded in agreement.  
  
" First you must aim your D-Powers at the portal, then when I tell you guys too, I want you to DigiModify."  
  
Lee smacked his head as he realized that he hadn't had all the facts together when he told me his info. I just shook my head.  
  
We nodded in agreement once again; all of us except Alice and Mako.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Um guys, they've never done it before." Kenta said.  
  
"Oh, yeah right. Well all it is, you take a card, slash it through your D- Power, say it's name and say activate. In this case of the blue card, you say Matrix Digivolution Activate." I said.  
  
"Oh and before you slash the card you have to do this weird intro. It makes it cooler!" Kazu exclaimed.  
  
"About that? If we're gonna do that let's upgrade. The last time we Modified was two years ago. Let's jazz it up this time." Lee said.  
  
We laughed except for Alice and Mako who were confused.  
  
"We'll show you and then you can copy us when the time comes." Kenta said, matter of factly.  
  
Alice and Mako nodded.  
  
"Ok then, we're all clear. When you guys are ready...."  
  
Mr. Wong moved out the way to give us some room.  
  
We walked up to the entrance of the hideout.  
  
"Here we go..." Takato said.  
  
We all spread out to give each other room. Then we extended our D-Powers.  
  
Takato held his high in his right hand. The gold ring on it started to glow.  
  
Lee grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand and held it. He had his D- Power extended straight foward in his right hand. The green ring on it started to glow.  
  
I had grabbed my right wrist with my left hand and held my D-Power in my right. I put them in front of me. The blue ring on it started to glow.  
  
Jeri had her D-Power in her left hand and she was jumping up and down waving it around. The lavender ring on it started to glow.  
  
Kazu tried to play with his D-Power like it was a hacky sac, but he um dropped it. He dove to catch it and when he did he held it up in his right hand. He smiled. The brown ring on it started to glow.  
  
Kenta had his D-Power down by his side in his left hand. The white ring on it started to glow.  
  
Alice held her D-Power to her chest. The black ring on it started to glow.  
  
Ryo had his D-Power held up in his right hand. The gray ring started to glow.  
  
Suzie and Mako had their D-Powers pointed straight foward. They laughed and were very excited. The pink and purple rings on them started to glow.  
  
What happened next was unbelievable. A stream of data started coming out of our D-Powers followed by a ball of light. All of it was the color of our D- Powers. Lee's dad yelled to us not to worry, that it was only the D-Power's Internal Fractal Code. When it all emerged we all came together to see what was about to happen. The Fractal code made a sort of road for the balls of light, which Mr. Wong called Data Bytes. It led to the clamps of their corresponding colors. The Data Bytes went down the 'roads' and onto the clamps. They went through the clamps and transgressed through the portal and turned into arrow hooks. Then Fractal Codes shot through the portal at light speed and the arrow hooks soon shot after. We all waited, patiently.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Watch out Sakuyamon, Mega Barrage!"  
  
"Thanks MegaGargomon."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"Final Justice!"  
  
"Kahuna wave!"  
  
"Didn't make a dent..."  
  
"Then we'll try again, HiAndromon!"  
  
"Right! Atomic Ray!"  
  
"Corona Destroyer!"  
  
"We'll never beat it...this is no fun..."  
  
"Don't worry we'll defeat it *rarg*, Voltage Blade!"  
  
"We just have to do it together, Egyptian Judgement!"  
  
"We will, Bunny Blades!"  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha! Is that all you got!? DEMON SCORN!"  
  
The Digimon braced themselves for the attack.  
  
"Ah!!!" They all exclaimed.  
  
The Digimon had been blasted and were injured very badly. They lay sprawled on the ground, unconscious.  
  
*"Takato..."*  
  
"Ha HA! To easy, now I'll finish them off."  
  
The Fractal Codes came down and surrounded our Digimon.  
  
"What is this!?"  
  
And then....  
  
The arrow hooks came and went through the Digimon's chests.  
  
The Digimon started being carried up and away.  
  
"Where are you going!? Come back here so I can destroy you all!  
  
"Takato. kept his promise." Gallantmon Crimson Mode slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
All the Digimon were being carried up very fast toward the Earth. They were now out of sight, from their enemy. Then they came to the portal and went through...  
  
"Oh My Gosh, they're Mega!" Jeri exclaimed.  
  
"How is that possible!?" Lee shouted.  
  
"Who's that.?" Kazu asked, pointing to a Digimon known as Anubismon.  
  
"NOW!" Mr. Wong shouted.  
  
We looked up and nodded even though we had a lot of questions running through our minds.  
  
"Digimodify, Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takato, Lee, and I did it first.  
  
Digimodify Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta went next.  
  
"Digimodify, Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Suzie and Mako went third.  
  
"Digimodify, Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Alice and Ryo went last.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Takato looked puzzled for a second like he'd heard something, but shrugged it off.  
  
We saw light...but it wasn't the light of Digivolution.  
  
Suddenly the cards deleted in our hands and they appeared in front of our Digimon. Our Digimon, who were lying injured on the ground. Then the craziest thing happened. The cards went human-sized, and the people we were two years ago came out of the cards. It was us alright, but transparent. That's when we realized these cards weren't blue cards. I guess we should have known though. Why would we use blue cards at a time like this!? Anyways, These fake cards started to delete themselves and soon disappeared. Our Digimon, in Mega form, were still on the ground exhausted and unconscious. I knew something was up I didn't like the feeling I was getting. We gasped, as the bodies of our Digimon rose from the ground and they started to De-digivolve. They shone of a bright light.  
  
"It's the Juggernaut program. It's kicking in, but the Digimon should be alright." Mr. Wong said.  
  
I guess he wasn't seeing what we were seeing. Or maybe he thought it was normal. The 'transparent' us went into the light, went into the Digimon. It occurred to us that these clones were made of Data, and they were doing something to our Digimon. We didn't know what was about to happen but we hoped it was good. Then the light got dim, and dimmer, until it went out completely. Some of us gasped, some of us fell to the ground, but we all stared amazed. This was bigger than anything. This was something we hadn't expected at all..  
  
Sora: What's going on!? This was supposed to be a Happy Reunion. The Digimon are back but something's wrong! Find out what happened, next time on Digimon Chronicles: Highschool Years.Tamer's Style! 


End file.
